Desert Pearl
by Daughter Of The Slaughter
Summary: SethXKisaraXBakura When Kisara, a simple slave, is kidnapped by the Thief King, it's up to the High Priest to save her. But then it's discovered that she holds the object of Egypt's desire and it's up to the High Priest to rescue her before it's too late!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Hmm, the last version of this was way OOC so here it is again! Re-updated and hopefully a lot better! I also changed a lot of things in it and thank you everyone who reviewed the first version. And this time, Kisara starts off fourteen, not seven. I got inspiration!

Here we go!

99999

The sky was an inky black. Twinkling stars were dotted around giving the desert sands a pale light of illumination. The moon was full and hanging proudly in the midnight sky, protectively watching over a cage outside a small village nestled in the sand dunes. A dull, dark ribbon known as the Nile River streamed nearby. Moonlight fell gently through the bars of the cage, settling itself on a figure huddled into the corner.

Kisara couldn't sleep. How could she when her bed was cold granite in the freezing Egyptian night? She shifted her position so her legs were underneath her right side. 'Why me?' she thought miserably. She should've known the slave hunters would come after her one day. After all, she wasn't Egyptian. She didn't know anything about herself except that her mother had been a slave from Britannia. She didn't know who her father was either. Just that she was… alone.

Instead of being tanned, Kisara was the shade of the lily in full bloom. Her hair, falling straight past her waist, was nearly white. The palest shade of blue tainted the colour but in the night sky it looked a gentle purple. Lastly, her eyes were as shiny as diamonds but the colour of the lapis lazuli gemstone. A slight breeze blew into her hair, causing it to flutter gently.

If looking different wasn't bad enough, this had caused her to have no friends. Everyone who'd laid eyes on her had sooner or later come to believe her soul was evil and that she was bad luck to have around. Eventually she had been pushed out of each village she had been to and forced to be her own company as she tried to find somewhere that would accept her. No luck.

Kisara closed her eyes and yawned. She quickly opened them after hearing a rustle from a nearby bush. She shifted around and wrapped her arms around her legs protectively. A shiver ran down her spine.

_Rustle…rustle…_

Kisara kneeled up. "Who's there?" She gently called, so not to wake the slave traders. She sat back on her heels and ran her fingers through her hair. In reply, a silhouette slunk over to the slave trader who was asleep outside their tent. Kisara peered out of the bars, bewildered. The figure was bent over the bulk of the snoozing trader, obviously looking for something. Frowning, Kisara stood up; pins and needles pricking her legs as the blood rushed back to them. She pulled at her brown tatty rags that had risen whilst she was sat down.

The figure looked around as he slipped something into a pocket. "What are you doing?" Kisara's clear voice cut through the silent air. "You won't find anything worth stealing off him. Trust me, I've been dragged around by them long enough to know. Besides," she smiled "That one, the guard, is never not drunk."

The figure turned around and walked over to her cage. Kisara couldn't see his face; a long tan robe hid him from view. He stopped and, Kisara assumed, looked at her.

"What?" She looked at him.

"Where're you from?" A cold, even _icy_, voice stabbed at her.

"I don't know; I just know two things; I'm not Egyptian and that my mother was from Britannia," She whispered looking down at the ground.

The robed figure reached out and grabbed hold of her chin, gentle yet firm. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and she raised her head. As she did so, a dark cloud unveiled the moon and the figure got a proper glance at her.

He let his hand drop back down to his side and murmured, "So…the rumors are true… a girl from the north with no pigmentation **(A/N: 1) **who doesn't knowwho she is or where she is from…" his voice dropped and was barely audible, "and has a Kaa so powerful even she cannot control it."

Kisara suddenly felt frightened and was about to ask him what in the name of Osiris was a Kaa when he pulled something from his pocket. He held it up and Kisara could see it was a set of keys on an iron loop, rust flaking off it. "Did you steal that off him?" She nodded towards the snoring guard.

"I guess you could say that," he replied as he fitted the right key into the old lock. He turned it and it creaked. But that was all. He cursed under his breath and started to wriggle the lock about. After what seemed an hour of struggling, he broke the lock off the cage and swung the barred door open.

Kisara sat down, swung her legs out, and jumped down. The shockwaves from the impact surged up her legs and she gasped. She bent over for a moment and rubbed the backs of her calves. When she straightened up, the figure had gone. Wandering quietly around the back of the cage, Kisara found a roan mare grazing on the few strands of grass growing out from the sand. She slowly approached the mare; if she was startled she could alert the whole village and draw attention to the runaway.

Kisara reached out her hand and her fingertips lightly stroked the mare's warm neck. She flattened her palm and ran her hand down the length of her neck. She could feel the skin quivering underneath. As Kisara murmured words to the horse, a scroll of papyrus tied to the mare's saddle caught her eye. She stopped stroking the mare and untied the parchment. She frowned at the message, all the pictures made no sense to her **(A/N: 2).**

999999999

**(A/N:1) "… a girl from the north with no pigmentation" **

She has no colour in her skin. As she is white and the Egyptians are tanned, anyone from the north (even if slightly tanned) would be seen as having no pigmentation to them, I guess.

**(A/N: 2). **"**She frowned at the message, all the pictures made no sense to her**"

The writing is in hieroglyphs and Kisara can't read.

Wow. Took me long enough to rewrite this eh? I hope you all like it a lot better than the first, thank you everyone who reviewed the first version and I'd like you all to know I got inspiration at midnight and it is now 7am. I've been up all night writing this and if anyone would've caught me, there would've been no more rewritten version of The Legendary Dragon. I don't like that name anymore. /thinks/ Open to suggestions as well for a new fic name!

I know Nintendo Queen for one liked this; Hell, she left me 3 reveiws! I shall most definitely use the idea as well, I loved it! I just hope you like the re-written version as much as the original.

And everyone else seemed to like it. I hope you all like this version as much.

Would you also believe this is actually longer?

Please review and leave me all your thoughts on the way out! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own YuGiOh! But I have /finally/ seen one episode of the Memory World. Lots of hotness. I hate Atemu as much as the next person (unless the next person happens to be an Atemu fangirl/boy) so when Thief Bakura turned back time and Atemu fell into the ravine I laughed my ass off so much until I realised he wasn't dead. I'm dumb sometimes! I was waiting to see Kisara and I heard her say 4 words- 4 bloody words! I saw the next episode after that but my video tape was screwed so it had no sound and the picture was screwed so I got annoyed. . **

**I know, Kisara's probably waaaay OOC (-.-') **

**Sorry it's so choppy, so SHORT and speedy but I had to write this goddamned chapter. The next chappy shouldn't be so choppy, short and crappy. I have a fair idea of what is going to happen ;) **

**Anyway, enough of my rambling- here's the latest (short) instalment!**

Kisara turned the papyrus over trying to make sense of it. No such luck. Sighing, she retied it back onto the saddle. No doubt someone would be able to read it. "Okay, girl, woah, steady!" she muttered as she scrambled into the saddle. Sitting astride the roan equine the pallid girl shifted around on the leather; getting used to the feel of it. Swallowing the saliva gathering in her mouth, Kisara picked up the reins and laced them between her fingers. "This doesn't look right."

The mare, starting to tire of Kisara's mumbling, whisked her tail and started to walk away from the camp. Taken by surprise, Kisara wobbled and dropped the reins for a fistful of mane instead. She didn't know where the mare would take her; or where she was for that matter so she let the mare decide the way to their destination. The roan horse, feeling the slackened reins, perked her ears and picked up her speed to a steady canter whilst Kisara bumped about in the saddle.

Dawn.

Ra had once again risen, bathing all of The Land Of The Pharaohs in his glorious heat. The desert hadn't taken long to heat up and changed from a pale creamy colour into a rich, intense golden colour. A gently breeze floated around the air, caressing Kisara's face as she sleepily struggled to hold her eyes open. Yawning widely, Kisara tried to focus on the city of Karnak in the distance; she'd get there by the end of this evening if she and the mare kept up the steady speed. The roan's coat was damp with sweat as she plodded towards the city.

Kisara patted her and dismounted. The height was a little bit more than she had thought. Holding the reins, Kisara walked beside her steed.

Bands of pink orange and purple were splashed across the twilight sky. Kisara had ridden, walked and rested on the journey towards Karnak. She looked at the sky. 'I should be there tomorrow without any vigorous walking or riding. I'm so hungry though so Ra knows how the mare feels!' she thought to herself. Leading the horse along almost in a dreamlike daze, deeply in thought Kisara nearly passed the oasis. The mare nuzzled her shoulder.

"Hn? Oh!" Kisara was shaken out of her mind and let the mare graze. Hungrily pulling up the blades, the mare snorted with delight. Kisara flopped down onto the cool grass and crawled to the edge of the water. She peered at her reflection in the dim light, squinting. Her hair was matted in places and her face was smudged with dirt. Dipping her pallid hands into the rippling liquid she splashed the water over her face. Her skin tingled, feeling clean and refreshed. Yawning deeply, Kisara curled up into a ball a little bit further away from the pool. As she shifted, getting comfortable she heard something shifting behind her. 'A scorpion,' she decided and yawned. She was going to fall asleep right here. Under the fast approaching stars, in the golden desert, scorpions shifting nearby, Kisara couldn't care. She was too tired to think about her safety at that moment. The shuffling noise advanced and seemed to stop behind her. The pale girl closed her eyes ready to sleep when shethen felt a warm rough hand glide up her back and settle on her shoulder. She then knew it wasn't a scorpion….

**No flames but constructive criticism is allowed ;) Please leave your thoughts on the way out! **


	3. Chapter 3

DotS- Ok so I know its been over a year since I updated this fic but (drumroll) here is the long anticipated 3rd installment of Desert Pearl! And I am really pleased with how it turned out :D So no flaming!

As usual; read, enjoy, REVIEW!

* * *

Kisara shuddered, her eyes wide as she whipped around, her hair gently batting her cool cheeks. "Such a pretty little gal… out here all alone… why, you might get lost, hurt or even killed," The owner of the hand spoke, his male voice dripping with mock concern but rich and fruity, unlike his rough and haggard hand.

"I…um…" All power of speech left Kisara- she was too shocked in the fact that someone in her life was speaking to her; not running off screaming something about curses and bad luck, even if he was feigning concern. For all she knew he could be an escaped convict or a bandit. And he had called her pretty- such a lie when all she had ever heard was that she was a curse and bad luck.

Swallowing the lump in her throat that had somehow arisen, the ivory haired girl meant to answer the stranger's question when she realised something. Even though it was night time; the moon a silver nick in the unblemished canvas of the sky, the stranger's form was well lit.

He was crouched but she could tell he was tall, muscular and tough. A scar had been slashed down his face then across it twice. He was wearing a crimson Egyptian kilt with leather sandals and as she raised her eyes to meet his she realised his hair was of a similar shade to hers. Although not as long and more spiky and fluffy, hair for hair it was 'the colour of ass's milk. Like mine' Kisara thought to herself, sleepily as she unknowingly raised a pale hand to trace the outline of the scar on the mans face. She vaguely recognised him but for the life of her couldn't place who he was…

"What the fuck are you doing?" He spat, bringing her back to reality by grasping her wrist so tightly in one hand, Kisara couldn't help but let out a loud gasp. He smirked and applied pressure with his thumb on her veins until the last thing Kisara remembered seeing was the face of the one thief who could strike terror into the heart of all Egypt.

Grinning, he flung her over the mare's withers **(AN: 1)** as if she weighed no more than a sack of onions or stolen goods, then mounted the horse, which had been peacefully grazing at the cool lush grass of the oasis, kissed by moonlight.

Catching sight of the hieroglyphs on the papyrus tied onto the saddle, the notorious King of Thieves, better known as Bakura, (for it was indeed he), paused for a slight second to unroll and read the markings. After a moment, he smirked and rolled it back up before placing it in a (stolen) leather pouch attached to his blood red crimson kilt.

"So the arrogant future High Priest lent her his horse…" He mused (after all, the note read something along the lines of- Take this horse and ride as fast as you can to the city of Karnak. They won't think of looking for you there as the Pharaoh has many foreign slaves- another won't make a difference. If anyone questions this tell them and show them this note with the seal of the future High Priest. –Seth- )whilst playing with the unconscious girl's hair. Suddenly his trademark expression flitting across his face, he realised one way he could try and get that damned future High Priest out of the way. A twisted ploy began to form in Bakura's mind, and so he kicked the mare on; galloping across the sands towards Thebes, around 1.5 kilometres away **(A/N: 2),** towards his hideout.

If his assumptions were correct, then the Pharaoh's cousin (He couldn't remember whether he was called Set or Seth- it didn't matter either way) would be expecting the girl and if she didn't arrive then a search party would be sent out- and perhaps the High Priest himself; if he made enough commotion.

Bakura grinned menacingly to himself as the mare flew on swift hooves, almost as if her fetlocks were wings, and his and Kisara's hair streamed. Oh yes- he WOULD pay that stupid High Priest back for the wrong his cousin, that Ra-damned Pharaoh had done him! If things went according to plan then the girl (He made a mental note to find out her name- even though he didn't plan to use it) would eventually stumble back on her way to Karnak and send the High Priest and guards after him. Then, when it would be too late for the High Priest to realise the situation he would be in- he, Bakura, would strike! If he couldn't get the Pharaoh just yet; he'd settle for second best- his cousin- before moving in to settle his blood revenge.

Bakura smirked as he rewound his seemingly flawless plan over in his mind. Oh yes, he was such a genius, wasn't he?

* * *

Pointing out few things-

A/N:1 withers are horses shoulders at the base of the neck and fetlocks are like their ankles (usually with tufty feathery bits)

A/N:2 according to my research, Luxor is built on the old city of Thebes with Karnak about 2.5 KM away. So in this story; Kisara and Bakura are about a kilometer away from Karnak and so around 1.5Km from Thebes. Savvy?

Review please and don't forget to check out Prisoner:D


End file.
